It is sometimes desirable to increase the modulus of rubber compounds. For instance, it is generally desirable to increase the modulus of rubber compounds which are utilized in tire tread base compositions and in tire wire coat compounds. A higher degree of stiffness in such rubber compositions is conventionally attained by incorporating larger amounts of fillers, such as carbon black, into the rubber compounds and/or by increasing the state of cure of such compounds. Unfortunately, both of these techniques lead to undesirable results. For instance, the incorporation of additional carbon black into rubber compounds typically leads to high levels of hysteresis. Accordingly, the utilization of such compounds in tires results in excessive heat build-up and poor cut growth characteristics. The utilization of high amounts of sulfur to attain a high state of cure typically leads to poor aging resistance. Furthermore, it is highly impractical to reach high levels of stiffness by increased state of cure alone. For these reasons, it is not possible to attain the desired degree of stiffness in rubber compounds by simply adding higher levels of fillers or curatives.